A plethora of splints have been designed for total immobility of the wrist, to treat fractures and breaks, for limited immobility of the wrist to treat less severe injuries such as various CTD's, and as flexible devices to provide some level of support to assist movement of the injured wrist. In the area of flexible splints, U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,821 provides an early design of flexible support for the wrist and distal forearm. The support comprises several layers of chamois and leather stitched together and provided with straps and fastening buckles at opposite ends. The support includes a medial portion which flexes at the wrist but it lacks any type of stay and does not encompass the thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,632 is directed toward a sports training aid which fits over the back of the hand, the wrist and the lower portion of the forearm and prevents bending of the wrist without interfering with the gripping capability of the hand. The device is essentially U-shaped with one leg of the "U" wrapping around the wrist and one around the hand between the thumb and forefinger. The two legs then fasten to the base of the "U" by Velcro. A support or reinforcing member 25 is provided in a pocket within the base 12 of the device and prohibits bending of the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,098 discloses a wrist support apparatus used as a sports aid which allows flexing in one direction while limiting it in the other. It employs two rigid plates connected by a hinge which are enclosed in an envelope having straps to hold the device in place on the arm. The straps wrap around the palm of the hand and the forearm and may be secured by Velcro. The hinges may be adjusted to allow extension of the wrist wherein the back of the hand moves toward the top of the forearm. Downward flexing or flexion, wherein the palm moves toward the bottom of the arm, is not restrained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,490 presents an essentially triangular wrist brace wherein the top of the triangle extends across the back of the hand while the two base members wrap around the wrist and are secured by Velcro straps. The top member is also secured by Velcro straps running around the palm. A reinforcing member is provided on the dorsal surface of the hand and wrist and is a rigid strip of metal or plastic. This brace is intended to apply external pressure over the wrist and dorsal section of the hand to relieve tension exerted during physical activity. It may also be employed to provide support during the healing period after an injury.
U.S. pat. No. 4,584,993 provides a flexible wrist brace used for support during physical activity. The elastic wrap-around brace is provided with a number of stays on the proximal side for added support to the proximal or planar side of the wrist. The device is formed into a sleeve with proximal and distal sides closely encompassing the proximal and distal sides of a wrist with the elastic material in tension. Velcro straps are used to secure the device in place.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. D-259,995 discloses a wrist brace that appears to be a fingerless glove having a single Velcro strap around the wrist. It extends from the back of the hand and the palm area, to a point somewhere along the lower forearm and no support stays are depicted.
Despite the existence of many splints and braces for the wrist area that have employed elastic materials and reinforcing stays, none have been useful in the treatment of work related conditions such as carpel tunnel syndrome. Such a device should be capable of use in the work environment and not interfere with the necessary movements of the hand and wrist.